1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for manufacturing electrical harnesses automatically, and more particularly, to fully automatic apparatus for manufacturing electrical harnesses of the kind which comprises a plurality of wires cut to desired lengths and a multi-contact type connector attached to the end of the wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently semi-automatic or fully automatic apparatus for producing such harnesses have been developed, typical examples of which are disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai (unexamined Publication) No. 58(1983)-145080, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,440 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,967.
The finished electrical harness has its connector-free end covered with an insulation covering, which must be removed so as to enable the electrical conductors to be connected to circuits and instruments. To remove the insulation covering automatically, a stripping device is additionally provided in the system for making electrical harnesses. Under the conventional system, however, the stripping device is located adjacent to the connector assembling device, and the stripping process is carried out independently of the connector attaching process, the wire length measuring process and others. If the full automation in making electrical harnesses is to be achieved, it is required for the stripping process to be carried out at the same time as the wire length measuring process is permformed. This considerably shortens the operation time.